The present invention relates to motorcycles and, more specifically to a motorcycle stand control mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 09/854,565 discloses a vehicle motion detector and control device arrangement, which comprises a casing, a rotor rotated with the transmission line of the cable of the mileage meter of the motor vehicle in the casing, a rotary driven member revolvably supported on a damping oil in an annular end chamber of the rotary member and maintained in the middle position by magnetic expulsive force, and switch means mounted outside the casing and induced by a magnet at the rotary driven member to turn on a control device of the motor vehicle upon operation of the motor vehicle.
The present invention provides a motorcycle stand control mechanism, which eliminates the use of damping oil. According to one aspect of the present invention, the motorcycle stand control mechanism comprises a rotor rotatable with the transmission line of the cable of the mileage meter of the motorcycle in which the motorcycle stand control mechanism is installed, a rotary driven member fixedly fastened to one end of the rotor, the rotary driven member having a plurality of magnets alternatively arranged around the periphery thereof in reversed direction, and a fixedly circuit board provided near one side of the rotary driven member, the circuit board having sensor means adapted to act with the magnets and to output a corresponding control signal to turn the motorcycle stand of the motorcycle subject to the status of the rotary driven member. According to another aspect of the present invention, the sensor means can be a Hall transistor or solenoid switch. In another embodiment of the present invention, the rotary driven member is made having reflective and non-reflective faces alternatively arranged around the periphery, and the sensor of the circuit board is a photosensitive transistor adapted to act with the reflective faces of the rotary driven member. In still another embodiment of the present invention, the rotary driven member is made having inductive and non-inductive faces alternatively arranged around the periphery, and the sensor of the circuit board is a proximity switch adapted to act with the reflective faces of the rotary driven member.